


hope(full)

by KairiasYami2



Series: hope (comes slow) [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Because he deserves a warning of his own, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Little Shit, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Sweetheart, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, I love all the sides equally, I wanna be clear that I'm not bashing anyone, M/M, Mostly Remus is a soft boi in this fic, Multi, Remus - Freeform, SERIOUSLY ALL THE FLUFF, but Roman and Patton don't come out looking too great in this, but also he's a total little shit in general, but these boys are so delightful, honestly what even is tagging?, please read those tags to the tune of let it snow, read some fluff read some fluff read some fluff, simply because of the premise of the story, the world outside is frightful, when you've got no patience to hold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairiasYami2/pseuds/KairiasYami2
Summary: Logan has never found himself warming up to people as fast as he had warmed up to Dee and Remus. Even with Roman, they had bickered and argued quite a lot before they got together; as comfortable as Logan was with Roman, there had been times they were seriously at odds due to their personalities. With Dee and Remus...Logan has known these two men for less than an hour and yet he is already willing to pour his heart out to them.He wonders if that is because of the numbness that still weighs heavy on him, or if they are truly as amazing as he wants to think they are. His logic tells him that it is simply the numbness, but still he hopes that perhaps these two men are just that great.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Dark Creativity | Remus/Logic | Logan/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: hope (comes slow) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671700
Comments: 113
Kudos: 230





	1. hope begins here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But there is one thing you can do for us!” Remus looks almost feral as he speaks. “The piece of trash who cheated on you, Roman. He wouldn’t happen to be Roman Regio, would he?”
> 
> Logan starts in surprise. “Yeah, he is. Why? Do you know him?” Small world, he thinks, shocked that his two new friends would know his (ex?)boyfriend. 
> 
> Remus sneers, and Logan can’t believe the amount of disgust and dislike that is in that one expression. “Yeah. He’s my brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got several requests for a sequel within a couple hours of posting hope(less), so I wrote one! I hope this is good, and that I’m not letting you guys down or failing to live up to part one of this series. 
> 
> I had trouble deciding if I would set the sequel starting right after where hope(less) ended, or set it a few weeks later. But in the end, I decided to do a little bit of both. First chapter or two will be immediately after hope(less), but the ones after that (however many there are) will take place a while later.
> 
> I would also like to thank the Undertale main theme for acting as my background music while I wrote this. 
> 
> Also also, warning for Remus, because he may not be the literal embodiment of intrusive thoughts in this fic, but he’s still rather child-unfriendly. 
> 
> ALSO also also, I don’t hate any of the sides!! This might come across as really hard on Roman and Patton, but that’s just because of the premise of the story and the videos that inspired it. I love those two and all the rest. So please don’t take offense! It’s an AU for a reason. 
> 
> Finally, this story (mostly the first fic but still) was inspired by a series of TikToks by @arecklesslove. Go give them some love!

Logan has never been a big fan of fast food, with only a few exceptions. It is too fatty and greasy for him, and he tends to feel unwell after ingesting the low-quality food. 

That said, when Remus eagerly guides him to the nearest McDonalds and gleefully skips into the place, Logan finds that he can only exchange an exasperated glance with Dee and follow without complaint. 

_Logan has never found himself warming up to people as fast as he had warmed up to Dee and Remus. Even with Roman, they had bickered and argued quite a lot before they got together; as comfortable as Logan was with Roman, there had been times they were seriously at odds due to their personalities. With Dee and Remus...Logan has known these two men for less than an hour and yet he is already willing to pour his heart out to them._

_He wonders if that is because of the numbness that still weighs heavy on him, or if they are truly as amazing as he wants to think they are. His logic tells him that it is simply the numbness, but still he hopes that perhaps these two men are just that great._

Dee grabs Logan’s hand and pulls him to a corner table with a smile, letting Remus bound you to the counter. “Remus will get us food. No worries, he has his odd tastes, but he respects that others don’t share them and will get us something edible.” Logan turns to stare at Remus as he gestures wildly and speaks to the tired looking cashier. He believes Dee. 

He sits in the sticky chair, but isn’t as grossed out as he usually would be. Dee has an arm casually around his shoulders, but Logan isn’t as put off by the physical contact as he usually is. They sit in comfortable silence, and Remus soon charges over to the table with his hands full of food trays. 

Remus has a large burger, and he begins the process of drenching it in all of the sauces and dressings available. Logan grimaces and is thankful for his salad and fries. Dee has the same meal and digs right in without even taking off his gloves. Logan slowly follows suit, and tunes in to the conversation Dee and Remus are having next to him. 

“Did you give the server any trouble, Remus dear? I don’t mind mild irritation but if you get a manager called on you again I won’t be bailing you out this time.”

“HAHA!” Remus once more does his weird cackle-giggle. “No, I was very polite this time! I want to hear why our pretty nerd over here was so sad, I can’t get in trouble yet!” Logan blushes at the teasing leer Remus gives him, and is glad when they move on. “I heard someone found maggots in their burger once! I hope I find some in mine!! Wouldn’t that be amazing?! I wonder what maggots taste like? Do you think if you eat maggots they could still be alive in your body? And then they eat their way out!!” 

“Darling, I don’t mind this kind of talk at the table, but we do have a guest. We don’t want to worry or disturb him, do we?”

Remus gasps at the thought and turns to Logan. “Dear Logan Berry, you aren’t worried, are you?! We’ll keep you happy and safe, there’s no need to be worried with us!”

Logan shakes his head. “No, I’m not worried. That’s not the weirdest stuff I’ve heard someone say, college is weird. Besides...I trust you guys.” He’s shocked by the words that just came out of his mouth, and he can see his companions are too, but when he thinks about it he finds he does trust these two. Perhaps more than he should, but he ignores that. 

Soon after his shocking words the atmosphere relaxes even further than before, and Logan finds himself speaking every so often as Dee and Remus chat about random things. Before long, the foods all gone - maggot-free, to Remus’s disappointment - and Logan knows that his two new companions will be looking for answers now. And judging by Remus’s stories told over the course of the meal, Logan has no doubt that the man really would go to beat Roman and Patton’s faces once he knows what they’ve done, whether he knows them or not. And he will find out, because Remus is obviously very persistent, and Logan can’t find it in himself to care enough to bring forth the effort it would take to resist. 

Before either Dee or Remus can ask, Logan speaks. “I have been dating the same man for the past five years. He is...he was...my whole world. I love him so much, but he just-“ His voice breaks, and he takes a moment. He tries again, from a different place. “Patton has been my friend since we were in elementary school. He was with me through my mother’s death and my father disowning me because I’m gay. For a while in high school, everyone was convinced we were together because we were so close. I trusted them both! And they just-“ Logan can’t bring himself to say it out loud, that his best friend and the man he wanted to marry had cheated on him together. Luckily, he doesn’t have to say it, as he can see understanding and anger in the eyes of his companions. “I was going to propose to Roman,” is the last thing he manages to choke out before he hides his head in his arms and tries to block out the world.

He can feel tears itching at his eyes and a lump crawling it’s way up his throat, and he has no desire to beginning sobbing his broken heart out in a random McDonalds surrounded by strangers. There are murmurs above him, but he stubbornly ignores them, and time passes endlessly like this. 

Eventually he slowly pulls himself into a more upright position and allows his thoughts to quiet. Dee and Remus are concerned, he can see it in their subtle glances, but they are talking to each other and letting him have the time he needs to collect himself. He feels a rush of relief and affection for these two men who he has know for mere hours but who are so kind and understanding. 

_He wonders if, after all of this is over, they will let him be their friend. He could use more friends like them._

Once he finally feels a little more settled in his body and smiles at the two, Dee speaks up. “You are welcome to stay with us Darling, if you have no where else to go. We have one other roommate, but Virgil is rarely home, instead hanging with his friends, so he won’t mind too much. What do you say?”

“Yes. Please. Thank you, so much.” Logan accepts before he can even think about it, the idea of going back home unthinkable, and Patton’s apartment would have been the only other option if it weren’t for...well. He feels tears come to his eyes again and blinks them away. He doesn’t know what he’s done to deserve these two miracles, but he’s not going to take it for granted. (Why does the name Virgil sound familiar?)

“Oh, of course Darling, no need to say thank you.”

“But there is one thing you can do for us!” Remus looks almost feral as he speaks. “The piece of trash who cheated on you, Roman. He wouldn’t happen to be Roman Regio, would he?”

Logan starts in surprise. “Yeah, he is. Why? Do you know him?” Small world, he thinks, shocked that his two new friends would know his (ex?)boyfriend. 

_He shoves aside the thought of ‘does Roman count as my ex? We haven’t talked about it...’_

_He can’t deal with that right now._

Remus sneers, and Logan can’t believe the amount of disgust and dislike that is in that one expression. “Yeah. He’s my brother.”

Logan freezes for the second time that day. He frantically searches Remus’s face for any hint of deceit, but instead finds something he hadn’t noticed before: Remus looks strikingly similar to Roman. So similar, in fact, that Logan is shocked he hadn’t realized earlier. Their hair and their expressions apparently make all the difference. Remus lacks the poise and pride that Roman wears on a daily basis, and Roman would never be caught dead in clothes such as those Remus wore. 

“I don’t like my brother.” Remus’s voice brings Logan out of his musings. “And he doesn’t like me. We may be twins, but we couldn’t be more different, and everyone knows it. I haven’t spoken to him in years, but I’m not surprised to hear he’s done something like this. Our parents and peers may have thought he was the perfect goody-two-shoes when we were children, but he’s always been selfish, prideful and unaware of the harm his actions cause on others.”

Logan wants to protest, that’s the man he loves being insulted, but...while Remus’s ferocity is surprising, his words aren’t exactly untrue. Logan’s heart twists in his chest at this realization. He doesn’t want to acknowledge the truth in those words, but he’s never been in the habit of lying to himself. Logan’s experienced Roman’s selfish and prideful nature, and judging by Remus’s tone, so has he. 

Dee seems to sense the rising tension, and changes the subject. “Our home is not far from here, since we are done eating, would you like to head there?”

Once more thanking the world for leading these people to him in his time of need, Logan nods his head quickly and gets up. They head out of the McDonald’s and the only thing he can think as he follows Remus and Dee is that ‘I hope Virgil isn’t there.’

He remembers where he recognizes the name from - Virgil is Patton’s boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Remus and Roman’s last name is Regio. Yes, that is one of the ways to say Royal in Italian, as far as I’m aware. No, I’m not sorry.


	2. hope is hard to find

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chaos of Logan’s entrance to the house is furthered by the hissing they are greeted with when they open the front door. Rather than a cat or a snake, like one might expect to hiss, Logan realizes the sound is coming from a figure crouched on top of the refrigerator.  
> This must be Virgil, he assumes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kind reviews!! They mean the world to me, and were what got me to write this chapter so soon.
> 
> I’m so sorry for any OOC moments I tried really hard. 
> 
> Also, there’s a little bit of language, but really, the Remus warning should make that obvious. (Even though the first swear word is said by Virgil not Remus, but shhh.)

As much as part of him looks forward to arriving at Dee and Remus’ home - because Logan is of the opinion that you can tell a lot about a person through their home, and Logan wants to know more about these two men - he is also dreading it. Logan doesn’t know what he is meant to do with Virgil. Should he tell the man about Patton’s cheating? And what if he doesn’t believe Logan?

Logan has only met Virgil once, in passing, several months ago. He and Patton have been dating for just under a year, and Virgil is apparently rather shy and reluctant to meet new people. Thus, their singular meeting had been an awkward double-date - one where Virgil had spent the time on his phone with headphones in, and Logan had focused on a book. Thus, their interactions had been limited to a “hello” and “goodbye,” and Logan finds that he is unable to really remember much about Virgil or what he looks like. 

Logan really really hopes Virgil doesn’t take the news too badly. 

* * *

  
Dee and Remus stop in front of a small home just outside of the main residential area. It is quaint, and if it weren’t for the horrific array of paint colors on its walls, Logan would even say charming. As it is, Logan can’t stop a smile at what is undoubtedly Remus’s work, and begins to follow Dee inside. Remus, meanwhile, bounds up to a bucket near the mailbox and grabs something from it. He cackles and flings it at the nearest wall, and the house gains a new neon pink splotch of paint - which clashes terribly with the puke green to its right. 

The chaos of Logan’s entrance to the house is furthered by the hissing they are greeted with when they open the front door. Rather than a cat or a snake, like one might expect to hiss, Logan realizes the sound is coming from a figure crouched on top of the refrigerator. 

This must be Virgil, he assumes. 

_Logan realizes that basically the only reason he isn’t reacting more strongly to these odd and baffling behaviors is because he is still feeling so numb. However, going down that path means dealing with what happened - and with his feelings. Which he is not ready for, so instead he is going to ignore ignore ignore._

“Virgil, what have we told you about getting on the fridge? I have no issues with your preference for odd sitting spaces, but the fridge is off-limits. Not only is it extremely tall, but after all of Remus’s shenanigans who knows how sturdy that thing is. I don’t want you getting hurt.” Dee’s voice is filled with exasperation and concern, and Virgil has no chance to respond before Remus is charging in. He hurls himself at the refrigerator and reaches up at Virgil to try and grab him. Virgil, in response, hisses again, and Logan is suddenly reminded strongly of a pair of cats fighting. The image of the two men as cats, while not particularly funny, seems to Logan in that moment as hilarious, and he finds himself laughing again.

He buries his face in his hands, trying to muffle it, because he doesn’t want to bother anyone, but looks up when he hears more laughter. It’s Dee, who is leaning against the wall with his hands on his face and his shoulders shaking with laughter. Logan lets himself relax and laughs, nearly falling over when Remus manages to get ahold of Virgil and swings the other man down to the ground. Virgil lets out a screech, and Logan finds himself grasping his stomach from laughing too hard. 

_Maybe he’s overreacting. Maybe it’s not really that hilarious (though it is funny). But Logan has telling Virgil that his boyfriend was cheating on him to look forward to, and he needs some levity right now._

By the time Logan has managed to calm himself down, Dee is in the kitchen getting glasses of water for everyone. Remus has set Virgil - who is pouting on the counter - down and is now munching on something that looks like a bar of soap, and hopefully isn’t a bar of soap. 

“So who’s your friend here.” Virgil’s voice is low and deadpan, and matches his slouching appearance. 

“This is Logan. He’s had a rough day, so he’ll be staying with us for a little bit. Be nice, darling.” 

Virgil buffs and rolls his eyes, but agrees. “Yeah yeah. Nice to meet you I guess. I’m Virgil.”

“Ah, yes. I know.” Logan fidgets with his glasses. “We’ve met before.”

“Really? I mean I guess you kinda look familiar but I don’t know who you are.”

“Hmm. Well, our meeting was brief, and neither of us spoke much. I am friends with Patton. And Roman is...” This is hard to say. “Roman _was_ my boyfriend. We met on a double-date.”

Virgil straightens briefly one surprise, and looks over Logan. “Huh. Yeah, I think I remember you now. You’re that nerdy guy that Princey’s always talking about.” Logan can see the moment that he registers a specific phrase. “What do you mean _was_ your boyfriend. Last I heard you two were going strong.” There’s no accusation in Virgil’s voice, but Logan can’t help but shift in discomfort.

“Yes. Well. It is a very recent occurrence. Something happened and things weren’t working out.”

“Okay then.” Virgil raises an eyebrow in curiosity but seems willing to let it go, and Logan strengthens his will. This is going to be uncomfortable enough just talking about this, might as well lessen the discomfort by not bringing it up out of nowhere. 

“He cheated on me.” Virgil’s fading attention quickly jerks back to Logan at those words. “I don’t know for how long, or why, or anything like that, but I found out today. I...we haven’t talked about things, but I don’t think I can trust him enough to have a relationship with him anymore.”

Virgil’s expression twists. “Fuck dude. I’m so sorry. I knew Roman could be an asshole sometimes, but usually he’s a good guy.”

Logan grimaces and nods his head at Virgil. Before he can speak though, he’s interrupted. “I didn’t know you knew my brother Virge!” Logan jumps as he realizes that Dee and Remus have been watching him and Virgil talk, and wonders if they’ve realized yet that Virgil’s boyfriend Patton is the same Patton who Roman cheated with. 

“Yeah. I didn’t realize you were brother ‘til a little later, and by that point I knew how much you disliked each other, so I decided not to tell either of you. Easier for me that way.”

“I’d say I were offended by your lack of faith in me but-“

Logan tunes their bickering out and tries to steel his will. He makes eye contact with Dee and finds his resolve hardening. _Here comes the hard part._

“It was with Patton.”

Virgil and Remus’s bickering stops at Logan’s words, and both turn to him in confusion. “What was that Logey-Bear?”

Logan clears his throat. _This will not end well._ “The one Roman cheated on me with. It was Patton. I found them together in my bed this afternoon.”

“No.” Virgil’s voice is devoid of any emotion. “No. You’re lying. Patton wouldn’t do that. He’s good and loyal. You’re wrong.”

“I’m sorry, I-“

“NO! SHUT UP! You’re wrong and a liar, and— and—“ Virgil seems to be struggling between screaming more or bursting in to tears. Logan empathizes with the heartbreak he must be feeling right now. “Patton wouldn’t do that. He loves me.”

* * *

  
After much raging and crying, Virgil finally exhausts himself. Logan emerges from the corner he had tucked himself in, a pair of earbuds from his pockets in one hand. Not long after Virgil had started shouting, Logan had realized he was in no way ready to deal with his own emotions, much less someone else’s, and so he had decided to hide. 

Dee is holding Virgil’s head in his lap, petting his hair soothingly as the tired man drifts off to sleep. Logan feels himself relax at the calm scene, and lets himself be herded towards the large sofa by Remus. He’s tired too. It’s been a long day. 

In a matter of moments Logan is manipulated by Remus so that he is lying on the couch with his head in Remus’s lap, mirroring Virgil’s position. 

He feels himself drift off to the feeling of hands in his hair and voices murmuring above him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yes I have no money so I can’t commission anything but would someone please draw that end scene, it would be the cutest freaking thing. Please and thank you. 
> 
> Anywho, hope that lives up to you guy’s expectations! I did my best, and once more wrote this at an ungodly time of night, so who knows how this turned out. Let me know!
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	3. hope carries through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan had been lucky that the house had an extra room, and Logan was surprised not long into his stay when he found all his stuff from his old apartment in his new room.
> 
> When he asked Dee about it, the man had simply smirked. Remus had cackled his usual giggle-cackle and merely said that he had had fun. Logan can put two-and-two together, and has accepted that Remus probably snuck into his old apartment while Roman was out and stole back Logan’s stuff. (At least he hopes Roman was out of the apartment. Roman may have betrayed Logan’s trust, but Remus puts of the kind of energy that says “I will do illegal shit to get what I want, and I’ll do it without regrets,” and Logan doesn’t want Roman hurt. He’s not that petty or heartless.) (He wouldn’t say no to Roman getting a little humiliated though.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeskip a couple of weeks in this chapter. 
> 
> Also, I blame the new Animal Crossing game for why this chapter took longer than the others. I got busy. Sorry!
> 
> Also also, I’m super vague about everyone’s jobs because I can’t think of the right jobs for them. (Oddly enough except for Roman and Patton. Roman is an actor, currently between gigs, and Patton is a children’s therapist.) Obviously I have some general ideas based on who they are (like a teacher for Logan, though that doesn’t feel right, or maybe like a lawyer for Dee?), but nothing specific or concrete enough. Let me know if you guys have any ideas or opinions!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this!

“I’m home!~”

“Welcome back!” Logan calls from his seat at the kitchen table. He has been doing some work on his laptop for the past several hours, but with Remus arriving home from work he figures it’s time to take a break and make dinner.

Logan’s still not sure what exactly Remus’s job is, even several weeks into his stay at the Regio household. He knows it has flexible hours and Remus always comes home lacking his usual spastic energy, but beyond that - nothing. Logan doesn’t mind though. He doesn’t feel the need to know those things, especially if Remus himself hasn’t mentioned anything yet. 

“How was work?”

“Stupendous! How was my Logey-Bear?” Logan doesn’t think Remus has actually said his name the whole time they’ve known each other. It’s always nicknames with him.

“I have been well, thank you. I was very productive today. I also made some pasta for lunch, and there are leftovers if you would like while I make dinner.”

“Ooh leftovers!!!!” Remus coos his excitement, and Logan shakes his head fondly. Remus is the only person he’s ever met who is so genuinely excited for leftovers. 

As Logan turns the stove on so it can begin heating up for the chili and begins making bread dough for dinner in a couple hours, he thinks back to the events of the past several weeks. 

* * *

He’s been so lucky that Dee and Remus were willing to let him into their lives, and to stay in their home for so long. He wouldn’t have had anywhere else to go - Roman and Patton were the only ones he was close to in town, and he couldn’t stay with either of them for obvious reasons. And with his dream job that he had worked so hard for here, there was no way he was going to leave town just because of  _ romantic drama _ .

To show his appreciation, and because he has a flexible schedule that means he’s often at home, he has taken up most of the chores around the house. Dee and Remus had protested, telling him they didn’t expect any such thing from him, but he had told them stubbornly that he wanted to, and that they could try to stop him.

Dee is very tidy, while both Remus and Virgil are extremely messy, though for different reasons. Virgil, Logan has found out, often has trouble doing basic self-care, and so when he is having trouble taking care of himself, sometimes things like cleaning and tidiness fall to the wayside. Logan understands this, and doesn’t judge Virgil. Instead, he happily picks up after the man, and does his best to make sure that Virgil eats well and goes to sleep at a reasonable time. He’s not always successful, but Dee has told him that Virgil is better than he was before, so Logan is determined to keep at it. 

He enjoys seeing the small smile on Virgil’s face when Logan does something for him. (He also enjoys watching the bickering between Dee and Virgil, because it’s clearly lighthearted and fond rather than malicious, and the two of them are both so sassy and sly. It’s great. Another part of his new life that he has come to cherish and adore.)

Logan had been lucky that the house had an extra room, and Logan was surprised not long into his stay when he found all his stuff from his old apartment in his new room. 

When he asked Dee about it, the man had simply smirked. Remus had cackled his usual giggle-cackle and merely said that he had had fun. Logan can put two-and-two together, and has accepted that Remus probably snuck into his old apartment while Roman was out and stole back Logan’s stuff. (At least he hopes Roman was out of the apartment. Roman may have betrayed Logan’s trust, but Remus puts off the kind of energy that says “I will do illegal shit to get what I want, and I’ll do it without regrets,” and Logan doesn’t want Roman hurt. He’s not that petty or heartless.) (He wouldn’t say no to Roman getting a little humiliated though.)

* * *

It’s as he’s checking on the dough to make sure it’s risen enough that the front door opens again. 

“Welcome home!”

“Thank you Logan. It is wonderful to be home, especially when I’m coming home to such a wonderful sight.” Dee smirks at him, and Logan can feel himself blush. 

Dee is always flirty, but recently he’s been even more so, to both Logan and Virgil. Almost on the same level he is to Remus.  _ It’s how he shows his affection, _ he thinks to himself.  _ It doesn’t mean anything except that he sees you as a friend _ .

Logan quickly decides to turn back to the bread. “Dinner will be ready in 45 minutes. Remus is in the shower, and said to ask you to join him if you want.” 

Dee hums in acknowledgement and from the corner of his eyes Logan can see the man taking off his coat and hat. “What about Virgil?”

“He had lunch with me, but he hasn’t left his room since. I knocked on his door and he said he was fine but wanted to be alone. I’m going to check on him once I get the bread in the oven.” He sees Dee nod and leave the room, but his attention is on the chili pot. The chili is done, so the bread is all that’s left to do. 

Once the bread is in the oven and the timer set, Logan takes off his apron and heads to Virgil’s room. He knocks. “Virgil? Dinner will be ready in about half an hour. Remus and Dee are both home, so it would be quite nice if we could all eat together. There is no pressure, of course, I am just letting you know. I hope to see you in a little bit. If you don’t feel like coming out, I will leave some food outside your door.”

Logan waits for any sound of agreement, and finally gets it when Virgil mumbles barely loud enough for Logan to hear, “‘kay Teach. See ya in a bit.”

He heads back to the kitchen with a smile on his face. It’s not necessarily rare for all of them to eat dinner together, but it always feels special when they do. Logan hurries to make sure the food is perfect. He is looking forward to dinner. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Comments, concerns? Let me know!
> 
> I know this is a short one, but that's how it turned out so *shrug*. Hope it's not too much of a problem!
> 
> Also, yes I am considering adding Virgil to the Dee/Remus/Logan pairing, no there’s nothing you can do about it. If I hadn’t already made Roman and Patton the bad guys (sorry!!! I feel bad!!!!) they’d also be added to this ship. All ships are valid, and are even more valid when you smash them together. Enjoy the love!!!!!!!!!
> 
> I hope to have the next chapter out in a timely manner, but I can't promise anything because Animal Crossing is addicting and real life is stressful. See you guys soon!


	4. hope takes effort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s immature of Logan, but he can’t help the thought that maybe if he closes his eyes and doesn’t acknowledge that they’re there, that they’ll go away. Kind of a “if I can’t see them, they can’t see me” mentality. It’s that or burst into tears at the face of the man he had hoped to marry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh it’s been like two weeks since my last update I’m so sorry guys!! I mentioned in the last chapter that I blame animal crossing new horizons for it being a day or two late, but legit, that game is so addicting. It is (along with some lack of motivation caused by this quarantine thing) the largest reason for the lateness of this chapter. I’m so sorry. Hopefully this chapter is satisfactory. 
> 
> Oh, and I did end up deciding jobs for everyone! This isn’t really necessary to enjoy to story, but it might enhance the experience, so here goes!  
> —Roman is an actor  
> —Patton is a children’s therapist  
> —Remus has a job that is purposefully never going to be mentioned, but in my mind has something to do with the mafia because Remus and also why not. It won’t be important to the story.   
> —Virgil is a vlogger who mostly talks about conspiracy theories/horror stories/creepypasta type things - like he said in the Sanders Sides Q&A video.   
> —Dee is an infamous lawyer who writes psychological horror short stories on the side.   
> —Logan is an advisor/consultant for the History Museum, using his great and varied knowledge to make sure all of their exhibits are accurate and as complete as possible. It’s his dream job, but it can also have lulls without work when the museum doesn’t have any new exhibits, so he also works as an online tutor on slow days.
> 
> Also, you ever been half way through a chapter then realized you couldn’t remember what tense the previous chapters had been in, and then panicked because you might have to change the tense of everything you’ve been writing in this chapter?  
> Yeah, me neither. That’s definitely not what happened to me.

The cafe hums with conversation, and Logan takes comfort in the fact that he’s not alone in the world, even if he isn’t sitting with anyone. His computer chimes that he has a new email as he takes a sip from his coffee. 

He rolls his eyes - his coworkers, really - and begins to compose a response. He sends a slightly mournful look at the crumb-covered napkin by his side. He had had a delicious jelly covered croissant, and though he’d tried to savor it, he’d finished it a good hour ago. Mourning his lack of snack, he goes back to his emails. 

He is finishing up the last of his work for the day and cleaning up his table not fifteen minutes later, and soon his thoughts are consumed with thoughts of what to make for dinner that night. 

“Logan?”

He freezes. 

“Logan, is that you?”

Logan can feel the blood draining from his face, and clumsily grabs his bag from his seat as he tries to rush out of the cafe. Two voices call for him, but he does his best ignore them both. He really can’t deal with them. 

Unfortunately, the lunch rush is only just now dying down, so he has to fight through a crowd, which slows down his flight. Finally he reaches the exit and he prepares to bolt as soon as he has an opening. He gets several steps down the street, but is jerked to a stop by a hand grabbing his arm. He winces slightly at the pain in his arm from the jarring stop, and firmly closes his eyes.

It’s immature of Logan, but he can’t help the thought that maybe if he closes his eyes and doesn’t acknowledge that they’re there, that they’ll go away. Kind of a “if I can’t see them, they can’t see me” mentality. It’s that or burst into tears at the face of the man he had hoped to marry. 

“Lo? Are you okay?”

Logan flinches at the voice in front of him, closer than he thought. Patton. The man sounds so concerned for Logan, and he can’t but feel bitterness rise in his chest. Where was that concern when he was cheating on Virgil with Roman? When he made the decision to help break two hearts? He shuts his mouth and refuses to open his eyes, resisting the urge to open both and shout at the two men in front of him. He knows himself. He will say horrible things, things that are true but were told in confidence and that shouldn’t be used in arguments. They may have betrayed his trust, but he will not sink to their level. So instead he makes himself into a statue, eyes and mouth closed until he can get himself under control. Patton and Roman are talking around him, but he makes himself ignore it. 

Finally, after several long minutes, Logan opens his eyes. 

He immediately has to clench his mouth shut tight, because Patton and Roman are standing in front of him, looking at him in concern, and-

And they’re holding hands. 

They’re standing close to Logan, of course, but they’re also standing so close to each other. They exchange a look when they see him looking, and it’s a look that only people who spend all their time together can share. It’s a whole conversation, and Logan can feel that familiar twist in his heart take hold. He’d felt it only weeks ago, and alongside it now is an equally familiar numbness. 

They’ve apparently moved on. He can’t see any signs of guilt or heartbreak in either of them. He hopes it’s just because he’s bad at reading emotions, and it’s not a sign that Roman had never truly loved him as Logan did. 

He takes hold of the numbness and uses it as his weapon. He speaks, and it comes out blank and cold. “Patton. Roman.”

Him speaking is apparently the trigger, as both men begin speaking at once. 

“I’m so sorry darling, I didn’t mean to go behind your back-“

“Lo, I’m so sorry, I know you must be so hurt-“

“-but I was worried you’d feel like I didn’t care if I told you about-“

“-I told Roman we should make our intentions clearer but-“

“-how I felt about Patton, so I figured we’d see if we could work before telling you-“

“-I was worried you hate me, so I went along with it, and I guess we forgot-“

“-and asking if you wanted to join, but then the time was never right to tell you so...“

“-to tell you, but we were going to invite you I promise.“

They both stop talking, having reached the end of their explanations. Through the emptiness in his head, Logan is trying to make sense of their words. 

They had feelings for each other, and were eventually going to invite Logan to join them in a polyamorous relationship. But instead of trusting Logan and telling him, they went behind his back. Their intentions aside, they made the decision to lie to him and thus break both his trust and his heart. 

He hears laughter, and it takes him a moment to realize it’s him that is laughing. There are tears in his eyes, but he’s doubled over in laughter. 

“Lo, are you okay? Please-“

“Darling, are you alright? Talk to us-“

Logan finally stops laughing enough to speak. He can feel tears running down his cheeks, but he can’t bring himself to care. “Do you know? After- after I found out, I was just walking, trying to figure out how the two people I cared about most in the world-“ he sees said people flinch in front of him, but ignores them. “How they could just betray me like that. And I remember thinking - if only Roman had told me he liked Patton. If only Patton had told me he liked Roman. Because I love Roman, and Patton is cute. I could learn to love him too. If only they had told me, instead of lying. We could all be happy together.” 

Patton’s eyes are filled with tears as Logan speaks, and he can see Roman’s brow furrowing. Logan doesn’t have the energy to say or do anything more, so he turns around and begins walking away. 

“Wait!” He ignores the calls for him to stop, no matter that the grief in them makes his already battered heart sink lower.

“Please, at least tell us that you’re okay! That you have somewhere to stay! All your stuff disappeared weeks ago!”

Logan turns to look at Roman and Patton, the two curled up in each other where he left them. They both look so sad, and the bitter part of Logan thinks  _ Serves you right. Now you know how I feel. _

He thinks about Remus and Dee, who saved him and gave him a home and people to lean on. He thinks about Virgil, who is shy and quiet and took longer to warm up to him, but who is so incredibly talkative and fierce when talking about his passions to people he trusts. 

He smiles. “I’m fine.” A pause. “By the way Roman, Remus says ‘fuck off.’” Roman reels back in shock, and Logan leaves. 

He’s exhausted. 

* * *

When he arrives home (and when did he start thinking of it as ‘home’, rather than just a ‘house’?), Logan is surprised to find all three of his housemates sitting in the kitchen. He leans tiredly in the doorway, and watches the three of them. They’re all doing separate things, but it doesn’t take them long to notice him. 

Logan gets a second to notice the concerned eyes of Dee and Virgil watching him before Remus comes barreling at him. Logan steadies himself against the doorframe and manages to not fall when Remus launches into his arms. “Logey, why are you so sad looking!! We were gonna have a party celebrating you being with us for a month, but we can’t have a party if the party boy is sad!!! Who do I need to punch!?”

Logan melts into the hug with Remus, taking comfort in the tight hold, and hides his head in Remus’s neck. He doesn’t want to talk about stuff, but he knows while they’ll respect his wishes, they’ll all worry if he doesn’t say anything. So, compromise. It’s important in any relationship. “Met Roman and Patton today. They were holding hands....’M tired.” His words, muffled as they are by his mouth pressed into Remus’s shoulder, are loud enough for them all to hear. He can feel Remus tense up, and there’s hissing coming from Virgil. 

Footsteps, then another pair of arms wrap themselves around Logan. A few more seconds, and the hissing gets closer then stops as a third pair of arms join the hug. 

Logan’s legs lose all their strength at the triple hug and the numbness in his chest that he’s carried for the past four weeks melts at the overwhelming warmth. 

He cries. He lets out all of the emotions he’s put off and suppressed, all the hurt and heartache and loss that’s been weighing him down. 

For the first time since he discovered his boyfriend was cheating on him, Logan let’s himself cry. But it doesn’t feel like defeat. 

It feels like hope. 


	5. hope brings happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot! Last chapter I listed the jobs I have assigned our bois, even if they never come up in the fic.   
> For Dee’s job of being a writer, I want to give credit to shootingcookielover for the idea, since their comment gave me the idea. Thanks a bunch!! :D
> 
> Hope y’all enjoy this chapter! Hope you don't mind that it's pretty short.

They have that party that his housemates had been planning - for a week, apparently.

It takes an hour or two before Logan is completely cried out, though Logan is too busy crying to properly observe the flow of time. By the time his tears run dry, Logan is exhausted and just wants to sleep, but he is determined to not let Roman and Patton ruin his day completely.

So he straightens, wipes his eyes, and with a wibbly voice asks “you guys were going to throw me a party?”

Dee and Virgil are still staring at him with concern (which definitely doesn’t warm his heart shh), but Remus seems to understand that Logan needs a distraction and seizes the topic with his normal chaotic energy.

“Yeah!!! Today is a month you’ve lived with us, and so to try and bribe you to stay with us forever, we decided to celebrate and show you we’re awesome and you should never leave!! Virgil was the one who made all of these adorable spider decorations, you should’ve seen him, he was so nervous you’d hate them!! And our Dee wrote this long speech that basically says he really wants you to stay because you’re super cute.”

Virgil starts sputtering at Remus’s words, and Dee’s face gains a noticeable pink hue, but Logan doesn’t notice their embarrassment. Instead, he’s noticing two things that are much more important.

Neither of them are denying they want him to stay.

Both of them helped with planning the party.

These men, these kind, amazing, supportive men, want him to stay with them. They care about him. They care about his feelings. They think he’s cute.

_They want him to stay._

He feels his lips wobble, and though he could have sworn his tears where dried out, he can feel them itching at his eyes. Before any of them can get the wrong idea about his tears, he lets out the biggest grin he can manage. He’s so happy.

He’s so happy, that Remus and Dee found him that night. That he didn’t do anything foolish, but that he was willing to follow those strangers who have become some of the most important people in his life. And while he will never be glad at what Roman and Patton did, it had lead to him meeting these three wonderful men, so he almost feels the need to thank the two cheaters. (Almost. Thanking them would mean interacting with them, and despite his cathartic cry earlier, he’s still not ready to talk rationally to them.)

He follows Remus into the dining room as the man continues chattering, not once letting his smile fall from his face.

His heart swells when he sees the banner - it says “Congrats!” in Dee’s looping script, but Remus had clearly taken offense to the simple message and scribbled “you should stay forever!!” followed by several hearts. There were also some odd doodles in the corners, and looking closer are some vulgar images clearly drawn by Remus. He feels the urge to giggle.

The table is covered in goodies - cake, candy, and a delicious smelling pot of chili pasta - and everything has been detailed with cute little spider drawings.

He blinks in shock at the final bit of the room - obviously Remus’s present. On top of a fancy, tall chair sits a box, and on top of that box is...

Well, it looks like a cat, but it’s the ugliest cat Logan has ever seen.

He loves them.

He hurries over to the chair, and after making sure the cat was okay with it, picks up the darling and stuffs his face in their fur. It’s soft, and smells nice, and he can hear the cat purr.

“Her name is Stinky!!! I found her in a dumpster, and I just knew I had to give her to you!!”

He’s in heaven.

He doesn’t think he could ever thank Dee, Virgil, and Remus enough for this and everything else, but he wants to try. So he reluctantly lifts his head from Stinky’s fur and grins again. “Thank you. So much.”

The chili pasta is delicious, and Logan has never tasted a cake so delicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have the head canon that Logan loves cats, but since Roman prefers dogs and Patton is allergic, he never got to have one. 
> 
> Am I foisting my adoration of cats onto my favorite side? No. Of course not. What are you talking about.


	6. hope takes action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with Roman is harder said than done, of course. 
> 
> He needs to work up the courage to leave the house and head over to the apartment he used to share with his ex-lover. And then, he needs to be able to look at Roman without either bursting into tears or punching his face. Or both. That would not be conducive to a peaceful, clean split.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should be the last chapter of any kind of hurt or angsty stuff. Barring any bursts of inspiration the rest of this story should be smooth fluffy sailing. 
> 
> (Also I was just kinda thinking, would anyone be interested in a one(two?)shot/sidestory about Roman and/or Patton’s POV? I don’t have anything written but I have thought about it. Figured I’d ask. Let me know!)
> 
> (Also also, I definitely didn’t listen to “The Things We Used To Share” on repeat while writing this what are you talking about.)
> 
> (Also also also, I have never been in a relationship and never plan to, but I’d like to think that grown adults can talk about things like actual adults, so hopefully some of the behavior in this chapter isn’t too unrealistic. Let me know!)
> 
> So funny story: last night I was sleeping, dreaming whatever, and apparently I woke up in the middle of the night without remembering. Because I woke up this morning to this in my notes:
> 
> “Remus killed jfk”
> 
> That was it. No context. What the heck brain...?

Despite her name, Stinky isn’t very stinky. She smells like a cat, which means she occasionally smells like the litterbox, and after a few days of cuddles, she begins to smell like home. Logan finds himself clinging to her any chance he gets, and Stinky doesn’t seem to mind at all. She is the most affectionate cat he’s ever met, and everyday it gets harder and harder to stop himself from kissing Remus full on the mouth for the amazing gift. 

(He stops himself from thinking about why she was in a dumpster to begin with. About the fact that someone likely abandoned this sweet baby just because she’s not classically cute. He tries not to think about it, because when he does, he feels himself burn with uncharacteristic rage.)

Honestly, as the days turn into weeks, and the two month anniversary of him living in this house comes ever closer, he finds it hard not to kiss all of his housemates. He’d ask first, of course, but they’re all so amazing. Even ignoring how physically attractive they all are (not an easy thing to do at all, god they’re all so amazing, never has he related so much to the phrase “useless gay” than when he lets himself think about his gorgeous housemates), each of them are imperfectly perfect in their own ways, and Logan finds that he adores them for it. 

Dee is sly and enjoys talking in riddles at times, but he’s sincere and kind and dedicated to making sure those he cares about are happy and healthy. 

Remus is, being blunt, utterly nuts and he doesn’t give a damn about following society’s expectations. But despite that, he has a heart of gold and feels an incredible amount about everything. 

Virgil is quiet and biting and has trouble controlling his words when he’s too stressed out, but when he’s happy and content, he can be the sweetest in the room. He can also be the fiercest protector of those he cares about, and it warms Logan’s heart that he is now counted on that list. (After Logan had explained what had happened with Roman and Patton at the cafe, Virgil had been the one to explode with anger. He had ranted and yelled at the two, and had to be stopped by Dee from storming out of the house to go confront Roman and Patton.)

Despite his growing care for his housemates, however, he stops himself from doing anything. He’s still recovering from the betrayal of his love of five years, and he knows Virgil is still recovering from Patton cheating too. Beyond that, he would need to make sure that all of them would be comfortable in a type of polyamorous or open relationship. Because he knows himself - he has been developing feeling for all three of them, and if he only got to date one, he would still care for the others. He wouldn’t want to make the one he got with feel lesser because he didn’t put all his attention on them. 

He isn’t worried about his feelings being returned - they’re all at different stages of care and realization, but Logan thinks he is aware enough to realize when someone cares for him. Dee acts in the same way towards Logan and Virgil as he does towards his partner Remus (minus the kissing and such), and Remus himself flirts constantly. Virgil is harder to read, but Logan is confident that there is some level of affection there. He would never force anything, but he hopes that perhaps one day they could all be happy together, more so than they already are right now. 

However, he doesn’t want whatever relationship they have to be tainted by the betrayal he still feels. He doesn’t want there to be any doubt that the relationship was a rebound or any such thing. So before anything can happen, he needs to deal with Roman.

* * *

Dealing with Roman is harder said than done, of course. 

He needs to work up the courage to leave the house and head over to the apartment he used to share with his ex-lover. And then, he needs to be able to look at Roman without either bursting into tears or punching his face. Or both. That would not be conducive to a peaceful, clean split. 

He hopes Patton won’t be there as well, but considers that unlikely. He wouldn’t be surprised— He takes a moment to stop thinking and breathe. 

He wouldn’t be surprised if Patton has moved in...he had been there often enough even while Logan stilled lived there. With nearly two months since he discovered their relationship, he would honestly be more surprised if Patton  _ hadn’t  _ moved in. 

But that doesn’t matter. What matters is getting himself together enough to have a calm, rational relationship with his ex so that he can move on without any hang ups.

Logan decides a day and time, steels himself, and leaves the house. He doesn’t tell any of his housemates where he’s going, though he doesn’t try to hide it either. He won’t lie to them, but it would probably be best if they did not go with him on this trip - for he knows they would try to insist they come with, and he is weak enough to their wants that he would likely give in. And that would certainly lead to disaster because, as much as he cares for the men he lives with, he can admit that they all have a bit of a temper. (Not to say Logan doesn’t, because that’s not true at all. But he’s spent the last several days focusing on working through and letting go of his emotions in the hopes that it’ll help stop any emotional outbursts. These exercises included quite a bit of meditation and snuggling with Stinky - who was quite happy with all of the love.)

* * *

Before he knows it he is standing in front of a familiar door. From the outside, nothing has changed, and Logan feels his heart twist. But he won’t let himself be sidetracked with memories, so he shakes his head and knocks firmly on the door. There are several moments of nothing during which he refuses to let anxiety take control of him, then a faint voice calls “Coming!” and the door opens. 

“How can I- oh.”

Logan swallows. It’s Patton, and he’s wearing an adorable little apron with cats and dogs on it. He’s got flour all over, dusting his flushed cheeks and nose. He looks so happy. 

They stand in silence for a while longer before Patton tries for a smile. “Hey, Lo. Come on in?”

Logan returns a smile that is probably as pathetic as Patton’s was and nods his head. He follows Patton into the familiar apartment and muscle memory makes him slip his shoes off at the door. They head to the kitchen, and Logan can hear Roman singing a song, one he doesn’t recognize, and he feels his heart twist again at the scene that meets him. Roman is at the oven, bent over and checking whatever is cooking. Soft music trails through the air from a radio and the counters are covered in sheets of cookies. Roman is also wearing an apron, this one covered in drama masks and musical notes, and from what Logan can see he is as covered in flour as Patton is. 

There’s an ache in his chest that’s only a little familiar, and it takes him a moment to realize why. Sure, part of it is hurt to see these two so happy together. But most of it...most of it is because he can easily see himself in this scene. Wearing an apron of his own, themed around his likes, and right next to Roman at the counter. Molding the cookie dough and putting it on a cooking tray. Refusing to sing to any of the silly love songs on the radio, but thrilling Roman and Patton as he raps along to the occasional rap songs.

Exchanging kisses between all three of them, comfortable with each other and their relationship. Later, enjoying the cookies together and going to sleep in the same bed, a lover on each side. 

Logan feels tears prick in his eyes at the images his mind creates, and does his best to banish them. That might have been possible once, but not anymore. The chances of that...

Well. Logan is not here to reignite any feelings in any of them. Rather, he’s here to get rid of any remaining romantic feelings either of them still hold for him. And any remaining romantic attachment he feels for either of them. 

“Pat? Who was at the door?” Roman straightens up and turns to face the entryway with a smile.

“Hello Roman.” Once more Logan tries to smile, but doubts it comes out any better than his previous one, so he settles on a nod at the shocked Roman. 

“Logan? What are you doing here? Are you...are you okay?” Roman’s voice is oddly quiet and he clearly wants to step closer, but it seems he learned from their last encounter and is holding himself back. 

“We...need to talk. Do you mind if I sit down?” When Roman nods Logan sits at the table (the same chair he sat in the last time he was here, staring at the ring and numb from betrayal), and soon both Roman and a hesitant Patton join him. 

“What do we need to talk about, Lo?” Patton’s face and voice are anxious, and Logan does feel a twinge of regret that he ruined their happy day. 

“Us. We need to talk about us. We never talked or officially ended our relationship, Roman. And if we all want to move on from this - you with Patton, and me with whomever I see in the future - then we need to see this done. This can’t be a, a loose string that we never deal with. None of us will be properly happy until it’s dealt with.” 

Roman grimaces. “Yeah. Okay, I see what you mean. I guess then...” He takes a deep breath before looking Logan in the eyes with determination. “I’m sorry, Logan. Pat and I, we’ve talked a lot since the last time we saw you, and I know we both realize how much we screwed up. We didn’t mean to hurt you or anyone else, but that doesn’t mean we didn’t hurt you. We really, really screwed up. I’m sorry.” 

“Yeah.” Patton speaks up. “I am so sorry Lo. I mean, Logan. I never wanted to- I just wanted-“ He starts sniffling, and there are tears in his eyes. “Sorry, sorry, I don’t want to turn this into a pity-fest for me. I’m not the one who got hurt. I’m sorry, Logan, that Roman and I went behind your back. I’m sorry that my actions led to both you and Virgil being hurt. I didn’t mean for that to happen, but it did, and unfortunately we all have to live with that now. I’d tell Virgil in person but- I don’t think he wants to see me. If you’re feeling generous, would you tell him I’m sorry for me?” Patton’s lips are wobbling and there’s a tremor in his voice, but he stays strong through his apology. 

Logan is stunned. He knows Roman and Patton are intelligent adults, but they are also ruled by their emotions. He had expected yelling and blaming each other and a great many tears on all of their parts. Instead, he gets two very mature apologies and the two at fault accepting blame. 

He smiles. This time, it is much more genuine. “Thank you. I know how hard apologies can be. And I accept your apologies. I don’t think Virgil will accept your apology, Patton, but I will pass it on nonetheless.” He takes a deep breath and stands from the table. “I don’t know if we can ever be friends again, but I am glad to be leaving without your scorn. I’ll, see you around, I guess. Goodbye. Have a good life.” He sends them one last smile and leaves. The soft music playing in the kitchen is the only sound he leaves behind, and instead of inciting bitter what-ifs, it calls to mind hope. Hope for the future. He feels infinitely lighter. For sure, he is still hurt, and he won’t be jumping right into any relationship, but he’s finally truly started on the road to recovery. 

It’s time to leave behind the past and face the future. 


	7. hope warms the heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan has formed something of a routine, over the months he’s lived with Dee, Remus, and Virgil. He gets up at 7am every morning, both to maintain a healthy sleep schedule and to make breakfast for everyone. His housemates will wake up and make their way into the kitchen eventually, usually lured from sleep by the smell of food cooking. Dee is most often the first to arrive, as he has a semi-regular job with semi-regular hours. Remus will bound in whenever he’s ready, which sometimes means he’s first in the kitchen, and sometimes means he doesn’t saunter in until lunch time. Virgil rarely leaves his room for breakfast, but Logan has taken to leaving a plate of food on his desk, to make sure the quiet man eats something. After breakfast is done and the mess is cleaned up, Dee leaves for work and Remus goes off to wherever he goes most days, and Logan is left to his own devices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I rewatch the new episode an excessive amount of times? Yes. Do I regret it? No.
> 
> (Okay so SPOILERS for the new episode “Putting Others First.”   
> .  
> .  
> I was thinking about how there was no Virgil in this episode, when even Logan showed up a little, and I was thinking....what if he didn’t show up because he was still worried about how Thomas would react to him once being a “Dark Side”? I don’t think it’d be that big a deal, especially with Janus being more accepted now and such, but Virgil is literally anxiety, and I know how anxiety can turn even the smallest worry into a panic situation. I mean there could be other reasons, but that was just a thought I had...)  
> (I thought about changing Dee’s name in all the chapters, but that seemed like a lot of work so I didn’t. I still worked his real name into the story though! Hopefully it’s not too forced.)
> 
> This chapter is like basically all fluff. Domestic fluff. Be warned. Have fun.

Logan has formed something of a routine, over the months he’s lived with Dee, Remus, and Virgil. He gets up at 7am every morning, both to maintain a healthy sleep schedule and to make breakfast for everyone. His housemates will wake up and make their way into the kitchen eventually, usually lured from sleep by the smell of food cooking. Dee is most often the first to arrive, as he has a semi-regular job with semi-regular hours. Remus will bound in whenever he’s ready, which sometimes means he’s first in the kitchen, and sometimes means he doesn’t saunter in until lunch time. Virgil rarely leaves his room for breakfast, but Logan has taken to leaving a plate of food on his desk, to make sure the quiet man eats something. After breakfast is done and the mess is cleaned up, Dee leaves for work and Remus goes off to wherever he goes most days, and Logan is left to his own devices.

He usually spends the quiet hours between breakfast and lunch working and eating healthy snacks, occasionally leading him to quiet cafes, but sometimes he’ll just curl up on the couch and read some fiction.

(When he’s feeling in the mood for horror, he’ll read some of Dee’s novels. The man wrote them on the side, when he wasn’t busy with cases, and Logan was stunned to discover that his favorite horror author was also his new housemate. Dee wrote under the pseudonym “Janus,” and Logan hadn’t made the connection for a little while. He won’t admit it, but he definitely fanboyed in his head when he realized. Janus’s works are works of art, Logan’s always thought so, because the tales are so intricately spun and the horror is so good that Logan often finds himself more scared reading a single chapter than he ever is watching any of the most famous horror movies.)

When lunch time rolls around he’ll make a small meal for himself and Virgil (and Remus if he is home), making sure the purple-clad man eats at least this meal, since Virgil isn’t the best at taking care of himself. Then it is time for more work or reading, though the evening hours he usually reserves for fluffy, happy stories, ones that make him squirm internally from the cuteness and adorableness. And, of course, the evening hours are reserved for snuggle time with Stinky. The affectionate kitty could (and has) spend the entire day simply lying on Logan’s chest, and honestly Logan could find himself spending a day like that as well. After relaxing, he usually gets up to make dinner and make sure the house hasn’t been messed up too much in the past day, but sometimes he just wants to lie about instead, so he will text Remus or Dee about bringing home some takeout.

Logan has never been one for “family meals,” finding them both tedious and stressful from the clashing natures and short tempers of his family, but with his housemates...

Their dinners are not mandatory, and in no way are they tedious or stressful. Dee and Remus always seem overjoyed to eat with Logan, and Virgil doesn’t always join but he does often enough. They talk, laugh, tell each other about their days and their thoughts, sometimes there’s no talking and instead they eat in companionable silence. They all just...enjoy being together. 

As nice as the dinners are though, nothing can beat the after-dinner evenings. They have daily movie nights, where they all wear onesies and slippers, they make way too much popcorn, and someone picks a movie. Sometimes they sit on the couch, but more often than not, they all form a warm pile on the floor - usually started by Remus tackling one of them to the ground, to which the other two just shrug and join in. Stinky seems to have a sixth sense for these nights, as she will bolt out of anywhere she was napping to leap on top of the pile. Sure, some days one or two of them don’t feel like joining in, and so that night’s movie is cancelled, but that’s fine. Logan wouldn’t want to force any of his family into anything, even something as simple as watching a movie. 

Tonight’s movie is the Doctor Who 50th Anniversary Special. It had been Logan’s turn to pick the movie, and since it had been ages since he saw the special and he is an utter nerd for Doctor Who, that is what he chose. The other three are familiar with the show, having either watched it on their own or joined him in watching some of the episodes when he runs out of books. They are once more piled on the floor, and Logan would move and protest the many limbs digging into his body, but he’s too happy to do so. He’s lying on his front, propping his head up with his arms, with Stinky sitting on his head and Remus’s legs flung over his. Virgil’s head is resting on Logan’s shoulder, and Dee has draped himself over all three of them. Logan wonders if he’s in heaven for a moment, before some of Remus’s excited flailing causes an elbow to be dug into Logan’s side. _Nope_ , he wheezes. _Not Heaven_. _But..._ He smiles at the TV as he hears Dee and Virgil banter about which Doctor is the best. _It’s close enough._   
  


( _Soon, he’s going to have to rouse them all up and into bed, clean up the popcorn and make sure that the lights are all off and the house is secure. He’s still himself, no matter how happy he is, and he won’t let any of them injure themselves by sleeping in a pile on the floor, even if it’s just some deadened limbs._

_ But that’s later.  _

_For now he’s just going to let himself enjoy this._ )


	8. hope is warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluff, and next chapter will be an important conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in a very bad mood because the world sucks so freaking much.   
> Rumors of an event called “Pridefall” where a bunch of assholes gather June 1st and do their best to bully LGBTQ+ people online - which is like. Why? It costs you no money to not do that. Stop being assholes. Damn it.  
> And then everything with George Floyd, which like. Yeah, not all cops. But just like not all men, it’s enough freaking asshole men and cops. Like, a man died. That’s not fucking okay. Fuck that. Fuck racism. Fuck our stupid society where this isn’t the first time something this fucked up has happened.  
> #BlackLivesMatter  
> No debate. If anyone tries to comment anything racist or homophobic or sexist or anything like that I will delete the comment. Fuck off with that bigotry.  
> But I didn’t want to spread more negativity, so here’s a happy, wholesome chapter with lots of fluff and boys in love.  
> Also, because I say so, none of our boys is white. Just. None of them.

Warm. 

Logan is surrounded by warmth. Truthfully, it’s rather odd how warm he is. He tends to keep his room on the colder side, as he is unable to sleep when it is too hot. Combined with his need to have the weight of a dozen blankets in order to fall asleep and how hot that can get, Logan’s room tends to leave one shivering if improperly clothed. Thus, it’s surprising to feel so very warm - especially when he can’t feel the familiar weight of his blankets.

His confusion is what brings him out of his state of almost-sleep and into the waking world. He opens his eyes to the ceiling of the living room, and when he tries to move any of his limbs, he can’t.  _ Oops _ , he thinks. He must have fallen asleep before he could herd the others to bed last night. He’s still in a cuddle-puddle with his housemates, and despite his numb limbs he can’t bring himself to regret his current position. They must have shifted over the night - Logan is on his back, with Virgil curled into his left side. His head rests on Remus’ stomach, and he can feel someone on his legs - Dee, he assumes, and he does his best not to move them so as not to wake the man up. He’s always working so hard, and Logan wants to let him sleep as long as possible. 

Logan spends the next while simply cuddling, not thinking of anything in particular, just enjoying the warm and companionship he feels. He’s so...happy. So purely, utterly happy. He knows the world isn’t perfect, and he’s sure that at some point something will happen to break this joy and bring him back to the real world, but for now, he’s just going to enjoy this peaceful moment. 

Time passes, Logan doesn’t know how long it is, but eventually the body under his head begins shifting, and Logan speaks up quietly before Remus can wake the others. “Hey Ree. Virgil and Dee are still asleep. Did you sleep well?”

The shifting stops, and then Logan feels a hand begin running through his hair. He practically purrs at the feeling, and loses his train of thought. He’s brought out of his bliss by Remus’ soft voice. “I slept great Logan Berry. I had a very cozy blanket. Thanks for that, sweetie.”

Logan smiles up at Remus, who has shifted so that he’s sitting up with Logan’s head in his lap. “I had a very cozy pillow, so thanks to you too. Sweetie.” He adds the endearment easily, too content to stress about how Remus will react. Said man beams down at Logan, and Logan feels his stomach tingle at the sight.  _ God, he’s so beautiful. _

Remus laughs. “Thanks hun, you’re rather dashing yourself.” Logan feels himself blush as he realizes that he had spoken his thought aloud, but Remus’ hand through his hair is enough to stop him from too much embarrassment. Logan doesn’t know how long they sit there in comfortable silence, but he’s almost fallen back asleep when his stomach rumbles loudly. Remus laughs again, and Logan finds himself distracted by it. Remus is saying something about making breakfast, but Logan is preoccupied with how much he wants to kiss him. He’s staring at Remus’ lips, and the man seems to realize that Logan’s not paying attention. “Lo? You there, honey?”

“I would very much like to kiss you.” Remus’ eyes go wide and Logan realizes after a second that he said that out loud. Oops. “I mean- after a discussion with both you and Dee about your relationship I would be honored if it would be possible for the two of you to include me in your relationship, during which there might be kissing between us which I would like, and I also wouldn’t say no to kissing Dee or Virgil but those are other conversations and-” Logan is stopped by Remus’ finger over his mouth. He’s looking down at Logan with soft eyes and a small smile, and feels his awkwardness melting away. 

“I’d be honored to kiss you, pumpkin, as soon as Dee stops pretending to be asleep and kisses you first.” There is shifting by his legs, and Logan looks down to see Dee sit up. He’s pouting, likely from being caught faking, but when he sees Logan watching he begins crawling his way towards Logan’s head. He stops when they’re face to face, and places his hands by Logan’s shoulders. 

Logan blushes again, this time at the look both Dee and Remus are giving him. “Um- that is- I think- Virgil, what about Virgil.” He glances to his side to see if he was still asleep, only to find him awake and staring at Logan. 

Virgil smirks. “Oh, don’t mind me. I’m just enjoying the show. I’ll join you all later.” He winks, and Logan squeaks. He thinks he might be stuck in blush-mode. He’ll never be his normal complexion again, he’ll just be permanently pink. 

How is he surrounded by such handsome men?!

He’s got his head in Remus’ lap, and Dee caging him in with his arms, and Virgil caressing his side, and Dee is slowly leaning in, and Logan wants this, boy does he want this, he’s wanted this for weeks now, but everything is going so fast, and his head is clouded with sleep and joy and contentedness, and he can’t take his eyes away from Dee’s lips. Before anything can happen, however, Logan’s stomach rumbles again - much louder this time, and Logan can feel the tension in the room break. Dee leans back and laughs with Remus, who only now stops running his hands through Logan’s hair. Logan finds himself pouting in disappointment, head reeling from the rapid mood shifts.

“How about I go make us some breakfast, while the rest of you wake up properly, hmm? Then we can have a long conversation about us.” Dee runs a hand down Logan’s face, gives Remus a quick kiss, and turns to Virgil to brush his hair back softly. Logan feels butterflies in his stomach at the sight of the three men he loves caring for each other, and can only think,  _ I’m so freaking gay _ . Dee stands and heads to the kitchen, while Logan reluctantly sits up to let Remus move. The mustached man cards his hand through Logan’s hair one last time before getting up, taking a second to kiss Virgil’s head, and then leaves for the kitchen as well.

Logan watches sympathetically as Virgil’s smug face breaks at Dee and Remus’ actions and enjoys watching the blush creep across Virgil’s face. They exchange a look with one another, one that says “ha, gay,” and “mood, my dude,” in equal measure, then they both move to get up.

Time for a big (hopefully good) conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit to having lots of fun with this chapter, though don’t expect things to go further than kissing. I am an asexual aromantic person, and thus have no experience with anything heavy duty beyond reading some fanfic, and I do not feel like writing any sexy times. (Especially since I can’t remember if my parents know about this account and may one day read my stories and I do not need either of them reading sexy times that I wrote. Just. No.)


	9. hope is speaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Long story short, we’d love to wine’n’dine then fuck you both! Long term!”

Unfortunately, they can’t have the talk immediately. 

For one, Stinky is very insistent on getting fed before anything gets done, and then she refuses to let any talking happen until she’s been cuddled. She’s a very loud cat. 

Dee decides to cook breakfast while Logan is taking care of Stinky, with Remus and Virgil volunteering to help out. But there’s a reason Remus isn’t usually allowed to cook - he’s not bad at it, he’s actually a rather skilled chef. No, the problem is that Remus has trouble not causing a mess or some kind of food fight when he’s in the kitchen. Stinky is not happy with all the flour and eggs in her fur. Neither is Dee or Virgil. Logan just smiles at Remus’s laughter. 

So they all have to go take showers, except for Remus, who miraculously stayed clean despite being the one who caused the mess. Remus is ordered to cook the best meal he could, and not to cause anymore mess, or else he “won’t be getting any for a week.”

Logan blushes as he realizes he and Virgil might soon be added to that “any.”

For Logan, the morning gets worse (better?) when he realizes that he forgot to bring a change of clothes into the shower with him, and he’ll have to walk with only a towel back to his room. Past the kitchen where Remus is. And Virgil and Dee’s bedrooms. Where they are. Logan’s tomato red from his ears to his toes, and it’s a very visible blush considering he’s wearing only a towel. 

Remus wolf-whistles and he can feel three pairs of eyes on his back. (On his ass! His blush intensifies.)

He decides to pretend nothing happened. 

But still, despite the morning seeming against them talking, they do eventually manage to gather at the dining table. They all have a plate of delicious Remus-made food in front of them, the kitchen is cleaner than it has been in weeks (thanks to a perpetually-horny Remus afraid of even a week without sex), and Stinky is purring softly on Logan’s lap. (He’s definitely not feeding her small bits of his food, what are you talking about that’d be a bad idea.) It’s time to talk. 

“I will go first.” Dee straightens in his seat. “Remus and I realized quite early on in our relationship that the both of us are very possessive, but that both of us were also okay with a polyamorous relationship. Thus, we had a discussion that lasted a long while, and eventually decided to have a semi-open relationship. As in most open relationships, we are allowed to see other people, as long as we discuss it with each other first, so as not to cause misunderstandings or accusations of cheating. However, because we are as possessive as we are, we also realized that not being included can be frustrating. Though it is rare, whenever one of us finds someone we like, we get to know them together, so neither of us will get too jealous. However, no one has really clicked with either of us, much less both of us, until the two of you. Virgil was already dating Patton, so we never made a move - we were unsure of how open Patton would be to a more open relationship. We know now that he might have been open as he himself is polyamorous, but we didn’t know that.”

“Long story short, we’d love to wine’n’dine then fuck you both! Long term!”

Logan can hear the choking sound from Virgil, but he’s more focused on not choking on his own food at Remus’s abrupt and vulgar words. 

Dee rolls his eyes. “Yes, as Remus says. We would be interested in including both of you in our relationship. We have spoken at length, and find ourselves interested in the both of you, romantically and sexually. If you would prefer to not have us both, or if only one of you agrees, that is all fine. There will be no hard feelings. And this will of course take quite a bit of talking to ensure we are all happy, healthy, and content with the relationship, but I for one, am okay with that.” Remus is nodding frantically by Dee’s side, while also shoving a bunch of pancakes in his mouth. 

Logan tries to gather his thoughts to speak, but is surprised when Virgil is the first to respond. “I, um. I think I would like that. I really, really like you guys. And I’m not quite ready for anything too intimate with you guys, but I would like to maybe do some kissing? And holding hands? And, like, relationship stuff. I guess. Y’know?”

Remus giggles. “Of course!! No pressure!! We can have loads of fun just with kissing, worries about that!!” His smirk says a lot about what he’s thinking. Virgil’s going to be getting a lot of intense kissing in the future, it seems. 

There’s silence for several moments more, and everyone focuses on their food. Logan makes sure he knows what he wants to say before speaking. “I would be extremely honored to be in a relationship with all of you. I have never been in a polyamorous relationship, so I will need guidance, but I look forward to learning with all of you. I...” Logan takes a breath. “It may be too early to say I love you to any of you but...I think I’m well on my way there.”

Silence rings through the room. Logan’s face is red again. Then, a crash, and Logan feels something grab the collar of his shirt. 

It’s Remus. He’s lunged across the table to grab Logan, and there’s an almost feral look on his face. Behind him, Logan can see the blushing faces of Dee and Virgil. “Lovey-Lo, you shouldn’t say such things, you might just get gobbled up before you can do anything.”

Logan hears himself squeak. He thinks he might just pass out from too much blood rushing to his face. 

Remus’s eyes flick down, and Logan distantly realizes he’s covered in food from reaching across the table. Remus’s wide grin is mischievous and leaves little doubt as to what he is thinking about. “Oops! Guess I caused another mess! Shower time! Who wants to join me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll let you imagine what happens next. 
> 
> Can you guys tell my fondness for Intrulogical? I’m a huge poly shipper, both in that I ship poly ships and that I have multiple ships, but Intrulogical, man...love it. 
> 
> Anywho, hope you guys enjoy! Stay safe everybody!  
> #BlackLivesMatter
> 
> EDIT (July 3rd, 2020): I decided that this story is at a good end point, and so am marking it complete. However, I am going to continue writing for this series and universe, so if you enjoyed this fic, you should go check out the rest!


End file.
